


Trip No Further

by mardia



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the end of "Mystery of the Blue Train". Derek comes to St. Mary Mead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip No Further

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athousandwinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/gifts).



"I should have written first," Derek said, standing awkwardly in the corridor. "I meant to, I just couldn't--think of a thing to put down, and it seemed easier, somehow, to just come here."

"It's all right," Katherine said, faint. Derek Kettering in Miss Viner's home, in St Mary Mead, it seemed utterly ridiculous and improbable--except there he was. "It's good to see you."

Derek said nothing for a moment, watching her, and then he said, almost violently, "Good God--you're the loveliest thing I've seen in such a very long time."

Katherine was silent. She didn't know how to put into words what it felt like, Helen coming into the drawing-room, saying in a dubious voice that there was a visitor for Miss Grey downstairs and did she want to see him? And then Derek's voice, impetuous, saying that he'd just see himself in, thank you, and then the sight of him in the doorway--

He looked tired now, which was only natural, with the long journey he'd taken, and how quickly he must have taken it. All to come here, and to see her.

She'd been silent for too long, now Derek was looking unsure of himself. "If--if you want me to come back, perhaps at a later time," he was offering now.

"No," Katherine said quickly. "That won't be necessary. Just--give me a moment, please."

She turned and went back to the drawing-room, knowing that she would find a scandalized Miss Viner and Helen waiting for her, and knowing too, that it wouldn't matter in the slightest.

Less than five minutes later, she had returned, with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. "Would you like to go for a walk?" she asks. "It has been quite a fine day."

"Yes," Derek said, the relief evident. "I would like that, very much." He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then offered her his arm; Katherine looked at him for a moment before taking it, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow.

Katherine knew very well what she was doing, even if Miss Viner wouldn't speak of it to anyone, Helen absolutely would, and before nightfall the entire village would know of--whatever was happening here. And walking out with Derek, in full view of whoever would walk past, would not help matters.

But, for one of the rare times in her life, Katherine was utterly unconcerned about the potential for scandal. They continued to walk, talking of inconsequential things--Derek's journey from Nice, the train, the recent weather in St. Mary Mead. By unspoken, mutual agreement, they did not speak of the Blue Train, or the series of events that had led them both to this point, this walk through the quiet village Katherine once again called home.

It could not last, and it didn't, as Derek said abruptly, "Do you know, Poirot was there when they released me from jail."

"Was he?"

"Yes," Derek said, and Katherine knew that if she looked up, she would find his eyes fixed on her. "He showed me a newspaper clipping. Said it had helped him solve the entire case."

Katherine let out a breath. "Yes. He told me it was very helpful, when I handed it to him."

Miss Viner hadn't been scandalized, after all, when Katherine had gone back in to explain, just had peered at her over her reading-glasses, and asked in a firm voice, "Katherine, are you quite sure you know what you are doing?"

"Yes," Katherine had replied. "I believe I do." And she was, she had been sure of herself from the moment she'd found that newspaper clipping among Miss Viner's things, sure when she'd handed it to Poirot.

And looking into Derek Kettering's face now, Katherine was still sure, of Derek, yes, but more importantly of herself.

"How long do you plan to stay here?" Derek asked her.

"For a while yet," Katherine replied. "And you? What are your plans?"

Derek let out a half-laugh, looking away for a moment. "I haven't decided yet. I'm a free man now, of course--I can do whatever I like. Stay wherever I choose. Even--even in a tiny hamlet like this, if I chose to. If I was wanted."

"The scandal would be enormous," Katherine murmured, and Derek laughed again.

"Katherine, are you really speaking of scandal? To me?"

She had to smile at that, but said, "Much better if you were to visit." She looked up at him, a smile on her lips. "And visit often."

Derek looked down at her, and in his face, she could see the beginning of a steadiness to him, a calmness that she had never seen before, and hoped to see more often. "Yes," he said finally. "I think I could see the wisdom in that."

"I'm glad," Katherine replied.

They were standing motionless in the road. After a moment or two, they resumed their walk. Only this time, Katherine was standing a little bit closer to Derek, and his hand was resting over hers, still held in the crook of his elbow.

 _Trip no further, pretty sweeting,_   
_Journey's end in lovers' meeting--_   
_Every wise man's son doth know._   
_\--William Shakespeare_


End file.
